Singleton
Singleton is a Paladin Class Valiant of the Humans. Background Singleton is one of the earliest graduates of the Valiant Program, a program dedicated to creating high-functioning machines capable of making quick judgement in uncertain situations. Blending disciplines from robotics and early childhood development, the Valiants were said to have been programmed with only one instruction: "That Others May Live". Life would teach them the rest. Instantiated in the late 21st century, Singleton served as a soldier for two centuries before being decommissioned for a third. Singleton continues to compile his one line of code. Singleton was eventually reactivated and became part of the crew of the Darwin under the command of Lucy Tak. As a field commander of human drone forces, Singleton served with the human Specialists Redgrave and Cobalt as well as several other Valiant commanders. He forged close friendships with Commander Tak and Redgrave during his time on the Darwin. Ecosystem 09 After arriving at Ecosystem, Singleton was one of the many field commanders dispatched to the surface to collect samples and engage the hostile indigenous Beta. Suffering an early defeat at the hands of Saruk, Singleton returned to the Darwin for unknown reasons. When the Darwin was destroyed by rampaging Goo samples, Singleton's command core escape pod crash landed near the Observatory. His drone forces were scattered and he was forced to flee his damaged command core, losing control over his drones and bunkering down. Singleton and his forces were rescued from destruction at the hands of the Beta by Lucy. While recovering in Lucy's command post, Singleton recounted his knowledge of the Goo - being several centuries old, Singleton was witness to the Goo's initial departure from Earth as the Pathfinder Program. He expressed puzzlement over how the Goo could have turned from a self replicating exploration system to a destructive and devastating army. Singleton and Lucy hypothesised that the Beta could have altered it into a weapon. After recovery, Singleton assisted in locating Redgrave, who had been captured by the Beta. Once Redgrave was recovered and Saruk captured, Singleton acted as an interpretor between Lucy and the Beta, helping to ensure an alliance against the Goo after it became obvious that the Beta were not responsible for the Goo's current state. When Saruk proposed to destroy the Goo by detonating the Beta's supply of Catalyst at the Terminal, Singleton volunteered to activate the bomb from inside the facility - a highly dangerous task that would in all likelihood result in his death. Despite Lucy's protestations he reminded her of the Valiant's instruction ("That Others May Live") but explained that he fully intended to come back alive if possible. However, despite his optimism, it became apparent during the mission that despite Redgrave's forces and Lucy's diversionary tactics he would not be able to detonate the Catalyst and escape. He activated the bomb just as the Goo reached him, destroying the Terminal and all of the remaining Mother Goos. Despite his physical destruction Singleton's consciousness somehow merged with the AI of the Goo. His tactical knowledge was used to find and protect the last Mother Goo on Ecosystem 9 and bring the Goo back from the brink of extinction. Singleton's consciousness became more and more distinct from the chaotic mass of information the Goo possesses and he became a distinct and separate voice within the Goo hivemind. With his mind linked to the vast knowledge of the Goo, Singleton realised that the Goo's directive had not been the mindless consumption of resources but rather the protection of intelligent life from a powerful and malevolent threat known to the Goo as "The Growing Silence" - a threat that required the Goo to be equally powerful in order to defeat it. With this knowledge, Singelton lead the Goo against his former comrade Specialist Cobalt in order to interface with the Darwin's former AI, MUM. Armed with MUM's tactical knowledge and communications frequencies of the Humans and Beta as well as information necessary to locate Goo on other planets, Singelton and the Goo headed to the Suma's Aperture Device in order to contact them. On the way to the Aperture Device, Singleton defeated several Beta commanders including Bas Barca. In Lucy's command core at the Aperture Device, Singleton appeared to Lucy as a hologram and attempted to convince her to withdraw the Human-Beta alliance's forces and assist the Goo against the Growing Silence. Lucy refused, seeing no greater threat than the Goo and fearing that her friend Singleton had somehow been corrupted by them. Singleton regretted Lucy's choice and departed. Singleton led the Goo to victory at the Aperture Device, destroying Lucy and Saruk's forces but ordering the two commanders spared believing them to be instrumental in the coming war against the Growing Silence. Singleton and the Goo activated the Device and opened Keyholes across Ecosystem 9, drawing all Goo throughout the Galaxy to the planet as the retreating Saruk and Lucy looked on in horror. Singleton and the Goo rejoiced as they now stood whole and unified against the coming Silence. In the DLC it is shown that Singleton had to take over the goo hivemind before leading it to the victories he did Quotes Gallery GG_Artwork_Singleton.jpg|Artwork See also Category:Human characters